1. Field of the Invention
Preparation plant fine coal from the vacuum disc filter is agglomerated together with cyclone recycle fines and a binder in a pinmixer to produce +28 mesh particles. The agglomeration is before the thermal dryer.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
It is well-known in many arts to agglomerate materials by mixing the material fines with a binder to cause the fines to adhere to produce particle growth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,179 discloses passing wet raw poorly fusing petroleum coke through a drye and crusher and then adding a binder in a mixer before pelletizing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,943 discloses a method for agglomerating dry food particles in a drum and U.S. Pat. No. discloses an apparatus for making granular superphosphate.